


Lams kitten rescue!

by Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Historical Appearance, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Serious John, alexander hamilton is a cat, alexander hamilton is a twink, cat alex, cute alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep/pseuds/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep
Summary: Alexander and John rescue kittens that they find on the streets. John patches them up, Alexander plays with them. One day something all goes wrong. Can they get past it?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lams kitten rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah i made this B)

“Hey, can you pass me that ball?”, they smiled at John and held their hand out. The blonde man nodded and passed them a pink and blue ball that had a bell in it that seemed to never stop ringing. 

“Thank you”, they beamed and turned around swiftly. There stood a small kitten. The kitten was gray and their paws were neatly bandaged up. John had to be credited for that. He knew all about animals. 

When they went to John, claiming they had a wonderful idea, they did not know that John would ever agree to such a thing. But alas, the blonde man agreed, and here they were.

Alexander crouched down and brought their index finger to the kitten. The kitten walked up to Alex and poked their little tongue out. They gently licked their finger, making sure to lick every crevice. Maybe it was because the ginger person just had lunch? Or maybe the kitten just had a craving for the saltiness of skin. Either way, Alexander smiled. The kitten was warming up to them, finally. Normally it takes a couple of days, however, this kitten seemed to cling to Alexander’s motherly vibe that seemed to draw people in.

“What should we name them?” They turned their head, looking at John, and kind of hinting at the kitten. 

“Loki,” John replied and grabbed his tweezers, getting ready for an upcoming surgery. The ginger person looked down at the scruffy kitten, scrutinizing every detail of the little creature they now called their own. “I like that name”, they proclaimed, swishing the ball a bit.

John quietly chuckled, who was now grabbing more equipment that would become handy in an operation of such. Alexander’s antics would often make him smile, seemingly at the most disgusting moments. However, it would be for the best.

Alexander quickly got the young cat’s attention, who seemed to be pawing at the ball now. They made a squeak, only before pouncing. The ginger person was startled, tumbling back onto the ground. They made an indistinguishable noise, which if you were to be near, you could promptly hear a quiet curse, for that matter, however, they would never proclaim a curse out loud ot any of the kittens. They jokingly said to John that they must never curse in front of his children, as they would think they would turn out to be just like them. Which on some days when they were feeling the self love, than maybe they would sit right with that. However, now that most days they very much so dislike themself, they had promised to be better around the kittens. They do not want the kittens to be like them.  
John thinks this behaviour is ridiculous. He would cry out at Alexander, trying to hammer into their head, ‘Alexander, please, these creatures are incapable of such a thing’, but Alexander could not bid past the fact that they could. 

The rough material of the carpet scratched their back when they made impact. The rough surface making them yelp as the kitten started their adventure. Using their paws, the kitten climbed over them, their newly trimmed claws slightly piercing into his skin. They pressed down, keeping balance and walked to where the ball was . Alexander’s hand encased the ball, stopping the kitten from reaching. The newly named kitten did not like this. They leaned back, stretching their front to legs and slammed them back down, the claws scratching Alexander’s hands, He yelped loudly and their hand seemingly fell apart. The kitten, loki, had won . With a victorious mew, the jewel they were after was free. The brightly coloured ball sat there prettily and as if the ball was a diamond or any precious thing a criminal would want, they snagged it quickly. With a leap, Loki ran with the ball, their paws making a soft ‘pitter-patter’ noise on the carpet. They purred happily, their tail reaching for the sky. It was a job well done for the little fella. 

Alexander promptly sat up, rubbing at their hand. “Did you see that? Loki just stole the ball from me. And it wasn’t even in a nice way! Look at thise scratch marks John!” They got up and showed their hand to John, who just laughed. “Only you would think the pain is excruciating. You got attacked by a kitten, love. It was a small kitten and your’re almost tearing up” He smiled softly at his partner, whom was softly rubbing their hand. “It hurts, okay?” Their voice wavering a bit as a tear fell. John just shook his head and grabbed Alexander’s hand and brought it up to his chest. John leaned down and softly kissed the injured hand. “Is that better Lex?” He smiled as he saw Alex’s tearful expression fade away. “All better!” They put his hand back down to his side. “I shall go take care of Loki now…” They sighed, already exhausted from the misadventure he endured.

“Be careful, don”t want you getting hurt again.”

“Whatever you say old man”.


End file.
